Nobody Knows
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni
Summary: It should have been just like any other day after a successful show for Rachel Berry, Broadway Diva extraordinaire, but this night wasn't in the least and Rachel had no idea what to do after finding an unconscious and wounded cat on her apartment's doorstep that turns out to be more. Kurt was definitely going to kill her for sure this time. Or at least Santana would. Faberry AU
1. An Unordinary Day

Chapter 1

An Unordinary Day

X

Rachel could recall that her dream had always been Broadway ever since she was a child and now? Now she was living her dream in the city that never sleeps and she couldn't be happier that was a Broadway star and that she _made_ it, she made her dreams come true despite the fact that so many people laughed at her when she was in high school. They ridiculed her, tormented her, and made sure that she would never forget what grape slushies tasted like no matter how many years into the future she was. At least they attempted to do that but now she was sitting in a bar with her cast mates from the Broadway play: _Never A Juliet_. It was more than just a play to her because the reason this play was even produced was because she had written it long ago during her college years for a drama writing class. Every student had to write a play and because of how attached Rachel was to the plot of the play she wrote it showed and it was now a Broadway success with her as the lead and she couldn't be prouder of the fact that she had originated her own role as the heroine: _Dianna Greenburg_. She was, of course, based off of Rachel's own personal experiences and she couldn't believe how successful this play had become, her play!

So, now here she was, sitting in a bar with her fellow cast mates and enjoying everything the night had to bring and recounting all of the good and bad things that happened during the play. Despite several mishaps with wardrobe changing, a few buttons popping loose and having to be sewn back together and such things, the play still went off without a hitch and tonight's show was deemed another successful end with applause and cheers.

Rachel was sitting at a large table reserved for them after every show with Kurt sitting next to her, being her best friend had its perks because he was interested in one of her cast mates: Blaine Anderson. Kurt first noticed him when he came to her first show and ever since he had been slowly trying to build up the courage to actually talk to him more than just saying generic greetings. Rachel had been told to lay off with her meddling when he once caught her telling Blaine about him. She swore that she was just talking about him because they lived together and that she was just recalling a funny story about Santana and that he just happened to be involved as well. Kurt gave her a look and she again pleaded innocence and mere coincidence because they were co-habiting. Suffice to say Rachel was being much more careful about her strategic matchmaking talks.

Rachel couldn't believe how well her life had turned out despite all of the taunts, name calling, and bullying, in general, she had had to endure during high school. In fact she was sure it had become better because of all of the torment because it made her stronger for it and gave her a tougher skin for living in New York. But here she was on a night she had thought would be as mundane, though that word was used loosely, as any other day was in her life. There was something different about this day though, something that made it an unordinary day for Rachel. This one event changed Rachel's entire life.

It was on this day that Rachel encountered a situation she had never imagined would happen to her in her life. She had gone home at a rather late hour after enjoying a night out with her cast mates when she noticed something very out of place, something very out of the ordinary on her doorstep. She almost thought that it was a hallucination because of her slight inebriation from slightly excessive drinking to celebrate the last show for _Never A Juliet_. That is … until she moved closer and the image still didn't change, the small form on her doorstep still didn't move or disappear from sight. In fact, if Rachel had been in a better state of mind she would have started panicking immediately upon seeing the tiny bloody cat lying unconscious on her doorstep with many injuries and no movement to be seen. Rachel's slight inebriation caused her to take several moments to realize that this was, most definitely, a panic worthy situation. Honestly, she should have started panicking long before the realization had occurred to her. This was most definitely not a normal situation nor was it planned as part of her mundane break from Broadway after finishing a successful run with a play she _wrote_. Where was an instruction manual when she needed it desperately? Where was Kurt or Santana for that matter?

X

Though Rachel had stood in front of her apartment like a brainless person for several minutes before finally coming to her senses, she now had some wits about her. She tried to pick up the injured cat as gently as possible, careful of possibly jostling it and further exacerbating its serious looking wounds. She then realized that she had forgotten to dig her keys out of her purse before picking the feline up. She mentally cursed herself as she attempted to balance the cat's body in one arm while simultaneously searching through her purse almost frantically before coming upon victory. She readjusted her grip on the tiny creature as gently as possible because she could hear a strange whistling, wheezing kind of breathing from the moment she moved it.

Finally entering into her apartment building she was glad that she had an apartment on the first floor because that aided her quest a bit. She was, however, unhappy about that fact that she had chosen the one furthest in the building for safety reasons and so she still had a bit of a trek before she made it to her apartment door. She grumbled to herself slightly as she made her way slowly and carefully towards her apartment. When she finally reached the door she breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door and finally made her way inside to safety. As she closed the door she realized that she didn't know where to put the cat but she quickly decided that it appeared far too injured to sleep on a couch without supervision. After making sure to lock her apartment door's three locks she made her way to her bedroom, seeing as the only other bedrooms were already taken by Kurt and Santana. As she tenderly lowered the cat onto the bed, where she had spread a towel, as gently as possible when she heard her phone beep twice, indicating a text message.

_Staying over at Blaine's tonight! I think he's interested! 3 Kurt_

Well that explained one thing. Though she was happy for him … she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to congratulate him in finally building up enough courage to talk to Blaine. She was only 22 years old and was currently trying to figure out what to do for this poor injured cat she had found. Upon looking over at the cat's appearance she saw that it had golden brown fur, no collar, and appeared to be quite slim. There was blood all over the poor thing and severe looking bruises throughout the poor thing's broken body. The cat had a long nose and some distinctive markings on its long face. It looked like a star shaped patch of white amongst the golden brown fur on its forehead and that alone automatically made it a keeper in Rachel's book. Rachel knew, despite her inebriated state, that she should clean the cat's wounds but she didn't want to hurt it and risk it waking up and clawing the hell out of her. She had to though because she didn't want the poor thing to die from blood loss or some kind of infection because she didn't want to hurt the cat even more. It seemed to be unconscious though so … it should be fine. Right? There shouldn't be any harm in her just cleaning the beautiful cat up. Determined Rachel went to her bathroom and took a rubbing alcohol bottle out along with some cotton balls.

She was still slightly nervous about so much as cleaning up the cat's wounds but if she didn't so many bad things could happen to it. She couldn't let that happen! And so, with only slightly shaking hands Rachel dabbed the cotton ball with the rubbing alcohol and started to gently rub it into the cat's wounded leg. It almost made her cry to see the fur matted with blood. She wondered what could have happened to the poor cat for it to end up so severely injured like this. She wondered if someone else had taken to beating up like this because it didn't look like another animal had fought with it and that made her blood boil with rage that someone could hurt this defenseless cat like this.

Her thoughts stilled as she heard a whimper coming from the now awake cat. It didn't at her but it was definitely making noises of discomfort and pain and it broke Rachel's heart to see it trying to twitch away from the painful rubbing alcohol. The way that it could barely even move made Rachel's heart ache even as she continued to clean up various areas that looked even bloodier than where she had started. The more she looked over the cat's body the more injuries seemed to appear out of hidden nooks and crannies on its body. Rachel finally finished cleaning up enough to gently turn it, to which it made another pained, whimpering sound to, and saw that the other side was just as severe, just as beat up and bloody. It made Rachel's blood boil that this poor cat had been hurt so much.

Though the cat looked injured it was quite clean and didn't appear to have any fleas that Rachel could see. In fact … this cat had the softest, silkiest fur Rachel had ever touched before in her life other than her pet cat from Lima. She had a pet kitten when she was younger but it had run away after she had graduated from high school, right before she was set to move to New York if she remembered correctly. She had had the cat it was a tiny little kitten and she was four years old at the time and so she had been heartbroken when it ran away just a few days before she was going to move to New York. She hadn't seen her cat since but this cat, now that she wasn't quite as flustered she noticed that the cat looked remarkably similar to the one she had owned all those years ago. But how could that possibly be if Rachel had lost it in Lima? That cat couldn't have traveled all the way to New York from Ohio because that was just too far away. _Homeward Bound_ was just a movie based on a book that wasn't based on a real life story. There was no way her cat went from Lima, Ohio to Broadway, New York!

Deciding it was safe enough to trust that the cat didn't have any fleas or ticks from how clean its fur seemed Rachel quickly brushed her teeth before hopping into bed. She moved the cat so that it was lying next to her with a fresh towel folded up under it. Little did Rachel know what surprise she was in for the next morning.

X

The last thing Rachel remembered was falling asleep next to a cat. What she did not recall, however, was falling asleep next to a blonde woman. The way Rachel woke up was a slow and gradual start. There was something about her day off that made her a bit lazy. She had gone to bed a bit inebriated too so that didn't help with the slight headache she was experiencing. But when the theater was black the next day what better way to spend the day off by starting with a hangover? Rachel swore she would never wake up like this ever again.

It took a moment, a few really, for Rachel to realize there was something different about what she woke up to and she fell asleep to last night. The first thing was definitely that she didn't remember inviting anyone else into her room last night, and there was no way there was Santana was in bed next to her. So the fact that there was some woman sleeping pressed up against Rachel was new to her. The second thing of course was the fact that the cat she had fallen asleep next to was no where she could see. The more pressing matter of course was the woman currently pressed up against her with her arms wrapped around Rachel and somehow, during the night, she had shifted her body into this woman so her head was resting on this woman's breast.

Her reaction was only natural. She screamed, her scream was blood curdling and chilling, startling the person sleeping heavily against her and then all of a sudden there was a cat in front of her again. This was just strange!

If Rachel hadn't screamed herself hoarse already the moment before she would have been screaming again already in terror! Had she just imagined that? Imagined being pressed up against another woman? Was it all just a hallucination and part of a dream? She could have sworn that only a moment before she had been in bed with some stranger she had never met before and that said stranger was also as naked as the day they were born but there was no guarantee about that. She must have just been so drunk that she couldn't comprehend anything properly this morning.

Taking a moment to gather her wits, Rachel took a few deep and calming breaths. She looked down at the poor cat that had shriveled up in itself after she screamed her heart out and seemed to shrink away when she tried to touch it. It made her heart hurt seeing that she had scared this poor thing when it had already been beaten up so severely. She pulled her hand away from the darling and heard it whimper. It moved slowly but surely and tentatively took a step toward her and mewled at Rachel. It was trying to invite Rachel to pet it from just the tiniest bit away from her hand and Rachel felt as if it could sense her emotions. People did say that animals tended to have the ability to sense and read people's emotions. With barely any hesitation she was petting the creature softly on the head and it mewled softly in response and when she hit a certain spot around its neck and it charmed Rachel.

Several moments passed peacefully as she felt the cat move closer and closer to her. Finally it came to her and rubbed its face against her cheek and Rachel smiled, falling in love with the beautiful feline. She paused in her ministrations because her hand was feeling tired and it opened its eyes to reveal a gorgeous hazel with flecks of gold and brown in its irises. The vibrant and intense hue in the cat's eyes were stunning but what caught Rachel off guard was that she felt as if there were _emotions_ in those eyes she was gazing into. It was more than just the look of an animal looking at her … it was as if the cat was looking at her with familiarity and recognition. Rachel thought back to her slightly hazy and blurry night and remembered thinking that this cat resembled the cat she had as a toddler and that thought struck her now more than ever. It was as if the cat _knew_ her more so than it just finding comfort in its savior and rescuer. She almost didn't want to do it but she wanted to see if the cat was a girl or not.

Carefully and somewhat hesitantly, Rachel reached out for the cat and held it up and it didn't struggle in the least. She glanced down in a certain area and saw the lack of a certain something and then hugged the cat to her. She gave the cat a kiss on the top of her head, which made her crinkled her nose a bit at the sensation. She knew it had to be her darling Lucy even though it was hard to believe that Lucy ended up here from Ohio. There was almost no way for it to be possible but Rachel could feel it in her gut that this cat was Lucy and that star shaped mark wasn't all that common so there were slim chances that this cat was an entirely different cat altogether.

She was nervous but she had to try, she had to make sure. She placed the cat gently onto the bed, to which it immediately mewled sadly about and gave her a sad, wounded look. "Lucy," she called and the cat looked up at her at the mention of the name and gave a soft mewl. Rachel knew then. "Lucy," she called again and the cat looked up at her at the name and she just knew there was no way this cat wasn't her cat. "Lucy, come here," and the cat, though injured, got up from the bed and proceeded to jump into her arms and she caught her cat in her open arms. "I finally found you again Lucy!" She didn't care if her roommates didn't want a cat in the apartment. She had finally found her Lucy and she wasn't going to give her up.

X

"Hell. No." Two simple words and Rachel was already feeling frustrated.

"Though I agree with the sentiment those words are a bit cruder than what I'd use."

"There is no time for that Porcelain. Quit being so dainty and just repeat after me: hell, no."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana, "Eloquence is definitely something you need to work on, Santana."

"Ain't _nobody_ got time for that shit Prancy Pony." The nicknames were endless with Santana so Kurt just gave up.

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes at them. Even as they agreed with each other they still bickered and acted like children in their agreement over something.

"Look, Lucy was missing for over four years and now that I've found her I'm not letting her run away ever again! I was devastated because I'd had her since I was four before she ran away right before I moved here four years ago! She was just barely a baby when I first got her all those years ago! I think she was only a few months old and she had been abandoned when we found her." Rachel paused, "well, actually, I found her in my backyard just lying on the grass and she was barely alive. We nursed her back to health from the weak, feeble thing she was then and ever since then she was with me until a few days before I moved to New York. I think … I think she could tell I was going to move and then she ran away. How she ever managed to get to New York of all places is beyond me but she responds to the name Lucy and she has this little star shape on her forehead like my Lucy! I even looked at pictures on my laptop that I've taken of us together over the years and she looks exactly the same!"

They still looked skeptical. "Well … let me try to call her to see if she really is Lucy or if she just responds to whatever you say because she likes you." Kurt, ever the sweetheart, offered to at least see if the cat was indeed a Lucy and not just responding to any name Rachel gave it. "Lucy," he called out and the cat, still in Rachel's arms and had been nuzzling into anywhere she could reach on Rachel's person, looked over at Kurt in response, pausing in its nuzzling. When Kurt said nothing else she went back to nuzzling into Rachel's neck and purring from the attention Rachel was giving her with the soft strokes on her head. "Lucy," he called again and this time when she looked over at Kurt she seemed to be a bit annoyed but looked at him nevertheless. "Okay, so her name is definitely Lucy and she actually looks annoyed that I keep calling her."

The beaming smile on Rachel's face made Kurt feel a little guilty about saying no when it seemed that there was no convincing Rachel this cat might not be her Lucy. The cat seemed enamored with Rachel, that much was for sure, and she had made no effort to leave Rachel's arms at all after both Santana and he had come back to the apartment within half an hour of each other to find Rachel sitting on the couch with Lucy in her lap. Lucy had not once let her attention waiver from Rachel until Kurt had called out to her earlier. She didn't acknowledge anyone but Rachel in this room. They could tell that the cat looked rather beaten and hurt from the way it would sometimes flinch away when Rachel touched certain areas. Not even once had it made any attempt to move away from Rachel's touch though.

Santana was harder to read than Kurt. "Lucy," she called, and the cat looked over to Santana, a new person, and did nothing more than look at her for a moment before turning back to Rachel and lying back into her arms again. There was no doubt that the cat definitely responded to the name Lucy. "Lacy," Santana said this time and the cat didn't even look up. "Lucy," and it looked over at her again and gave an annoyed mewl at hearing its name yet again. "Loosely," Santana tried this time with a word relatively similar to Lucy. Lucy didn't even look over and contently rubbed her head into Rachel's arms, purring. "Lucy," this time when Lucy turned to Santana it actually made a disgruntled sounding meow at her for constantly calling her name for no reason other than to get her attention. It was almost like an equivalent to how a person would say 'what?' after hearing someone calling for their attention too many times without saying why. It was actually rather amusing to see a cat basically become annoyed with Santana.

"May I hold her Rachel?" Kurt asked after his amusement subsided slightly. Rachel felt the cat almost tense at the question and it made her think that Lucy could somehow understand what was going on. She took a step forward and felt Lucy bury herself further into her. After another step it was as if Lucy was trying to mold herself into Rachel's body. Rachel soothingly rubbed Lucy on her head and belly and felt her relax slightly. As soon as Rachel held her out to Kurt though Lucy seemed to panic though no sound escaped her and she looked at Rachel with so much emotion in her eyes Rachel thought Lucy was almost giving her … _human_ emotions. Kurt had Lucy in his lap and Lucy didn't relax even as he pet her head and tried to coax her into purring with his gentle ministration. "I … I think she might really be your cat Rachel. She's not responding to me at all and is, in fact, quite terrified from what I can see."

Curiosity was taking over Santana now that Kurt had interacted with the cat but the kitty didn't like it at all. "Let me try?" Kurt handed Lucy over as gently as possible, mindful of the battered cat's soreness. Lucy was just as stiff it seemed as it lay in Santana's lap and Santana tried to pet it as well to absolutely no avail. The way Lucy was acting it seemed she was terrified of Santana, too. "Yeah … it's got to be yours because it only likes you."

"She," Rachel corrected to Santana's eye roll. "Lucy," Lucy looked up at Rachel with such fearful eyes. "Come here," but Lucy wouldn't move. "Come on girl, come here for me," Rachel tried again and this time Lucy, though seemingly still scared moved one paw slowly, carefully, and then another until she was standing up. Lucy moved on the area between the couches but wouldn't move any further, afraid to jump off it seemed. Lucy looked up at Rachel, it was almost an imploring look for Rachel to move closer. When Rachel stepped a few steps closer Lucy jumped right into Rachel's arms and mewled happily.

If they had any doubts before, there was no doubt now about whom Lucy belonged to.

"Just make sure she doesn't get into my things and ruin anything." Santana moved off of the couch into her room.

Kurt studied the pair for a moment before nodding his agreement. "She stays out of my room because I can't have her getting into any of the fabric for my clothing designs." Kurt paused, looking at the cat closely, "I don't know what happened to her but … I would never let anyone _ever_ hurt her. She looks beaten up and I think she's scared of anyone who isn't you, Rachel."

It wasn't quite acceptance so much as them tolerating the cat's presence but it was better than nothing at least. And neither of them threatened to kill her for letting the cat in before figuring out it was hers. That had to be something, right?

"You better take it to the vet for shots before we get fleas and shit!"

Santana would never learn to filter her comments and this one in particular made Rachel scowl and mutter under her breath, "I was already going to do that later today."

X

So, chapter one and this is relatively innocent for now but I plan on it going to M eventually as a warning. Please leave your thoughts in a review to tell me if you like it!^^

姫宮光る


	2. Paralyzed

Chapter 2

Paralyzed

X

It had been a week since Rachel found her long lost cat battered and beaten up on her apartment's doorstep. And in that week, Santana actually managed to warm up to the cat a bit more than Kurt surprisingly enough. Lucy actually seemed to like the Latina a bit more than before and if Rachel wasn't around, which was frequent because of her theater schedule, then the cat deigned to give Santana some attention. Lucy was still hesitant around anyone who wasn't Rachel but she seemed to grow a little bit more confident around Santana and played with her when Rachel was gone. Sometimes Rachel would come home to see Lucy actually lying in Santana's lap and playing with Santana's hand gently. Rachel secretly wanted to take pictures of that but knew she wasn't allowed to or the Latina would threaten her.

Kurt, though sympathetic towards Lucy, could tell that she was skittish around him and he thought that maybe Lucy's attacker might have been male. The fact that Lucy was so reluctant to be around him made him almost as reluctant to be around her. He had tried many times in the week to have her actually seek him out or allow him to do more than pick her up and though she never hissed and never seemed threatened she would shake uncontrollably around him. It made him feel sick with anger wondering who had possibly hurt this poor cat so severely to this point. He hated the thought of someone beating this nearly defenseless cat to the point of fear of males who weren't even the perpetrator of her abuse.

Other than the fact that Lucy seemed terrified of Kurt everything around the apartment was calm. Rachel was finishing up her last show for _Never A Juliet_ tonight and she decided to bring a few of her closest cast mates over for a private celebration at the apartment. Kurt was more than happy with the arrangement because of Blaine and Santana had been eyeing the leggy dancer Mina for quite some time already. As for Jesse St. James … he kept asking Rachel out on dates and she had yet to accept any invitations. There was also Brody, Tina, Sam, and Mercedes in the mix. Brody had been trying to vie for her attention for a date as well but that was neither here nor there. They were all friends and professionals as well as adults so there shouldn't have been any drama. At least Rachel thought so naively.

X

Everyone had had a few rounds to start off with and Rachel had made sure that Lucy was with her the entire time. She made sure she only had two drinks to ensure she was more than hyper aware of Lucy's mood. Rachel realized that Lucy wasn't going to be comfortable around too many new people but Lucy needed to get some exposure eventually and she seemed to be doing fine for the most part other than her eyes constantly darting at any movement and the fact that she seemed to watch the guys the most. She was relaxed if not a little guarded around the group of strangers she had never met before and nuzzled into Rachel whenever someone tried to approach her.

"What's with you and that cat?" Brody asked, finally approaching Rachel. Lucy tensed in Rachel's arms and seemed to shrink herself further into Rachel because of his approach. Rachel gently shifted Lucy in her arms so that Lucy was facing away from Brody only to have her move her head so she could keep watching him. Lucy seemed to be suspicious only towards males with brown hair because she hadn't even reacted negatively to Blaine's gentle attempt to pet her, which made Kurt feel a little jealous. Lucy even seemed to welcome it even though she refused to move from Rachel's arms when he asked to hold her.

"This is my girl, Lucy. I've had her since I was four years old." She decided to keep it simple because she didn't want to go into all of the impossible details of her reunion with Lucy. She watched as Brody tried to approach her and Lucy withdrew into Rachel a bit. "She's not comfortable around certain types of guys so I don't think you should approach her." Rachel said delicately.

"Awe, animals love me though." He said, trying to take another step closer towards her. Rachel felt it more than she heard it, a warning sound coming from Lucy. His hand was coming towards her and she hissed softly but surely and still Brody didn't hesitate until, out of fear, Lucy scrambled up higher on Rachel, towards her shoulders. It was in that moment Rachel realized that her cat had been declawed and that was the reason she most likely couldn't defend herself and was so terrified of other people so much. The vet visit had only been to update her shots and they said, surprisingly enough, that Lucy was the cleanest cat they had ever looked at coming from the streets. There wasn't a single tick or flea on her despite her street status for what was most likely several years. They gave her a clean bill of health and a certificate for her updated shot status.

Rachel took a few steps back, "Brody, don't. She's terrified of you and as much as you think she'll like you, she doesn't know you at all and is becoming terrified of your presence." Lucy was shaking as she tried to make herself as small as possible while draped over Rachel's shoulder. It was like Lucy was trying to escape but couldn't bear the thought of moving away from Rachel to do it. This made Brody stop his attempt to touch the shaking cat.

"I'm sorry. I … I didn't realize that she was that scared of people." He said, looking uncertain of himself.

She shook her head, "it's okay, and it's not your fault." Rachel could feel her Lucy trembling so severely made Rachel unsure of what to do in this situation, doubt gnawing at her to just lock her girl in her room. She didn't think her girl would appreciate it and would in fact most likely become even more terrified if she locked her in her room. "If anyone asks, I'll be back shortly. I'm going to go to my room and try to calm Lucy down." Rachel said, smiling in thanks when Brody simply nodded his head.

"Sure."

And with that Rachel weaved around the busy bodies in the room and made it to her bedroom easily. She locked the door just in case anyone thought her room was the bathroom instead and scared her Lucy any more unnecessarily. Rachel made sure to turn her light on before settling on the bed with her girl in her lap, still shivering but much calmer now.

"You're okay girl, you're okay now." Rachel cooed gently into Lucy's ear as she sat down on her bed with Lucy in her lap. Lucy was still trembling terribly but seemed to have calmed down somewhat from her fright. And then something happened, something that made Rachel's eyes bug out and a scream nearly tore out of her throat but somehow managed to stay lodged in her throat miraculously. Her Lucy, barely six pounds and two feet from tail to the tip of her nose, transformed right before her very eyes into something Rachel thought had been a drunken hallucination. Lucy turned into a tall, slim, long legged, and blonde woman with short, choppy locks and piercing hazel eyes. Her once adorably sized kitty turned into a sexy blonde bombshell right before her eyes and Rachel felt ready to feint. And then … and then Lucy _spoke_ and her voice was desire personified, her voice was a husky, low alto that seemed to be liquefied sex, dripping with sensuality and this was her _cat_ just a minute ago!

"I-I'm sorry I … I'm so sorry but I'm so terrified. I didn't mean to hide from you for so long. I just … I knew I was finally close to where you were and then somebody ran me over with their bike and then someone else, a man, decided it would be fun to beat me within an inch of my life." Lucy was trembling and Rachel felt her heart melt at hearing how apologetic and _scared_ her girl was. It made Rachel's heart ache to see the once terrified cat speaking about such horrible things happening to her. "I don't even know how I did it but … I managed to crawl to where I could faintly smell you and then I passed out. When I woke up … I was in your arms again and you were trying to take care of me, trying to save me even though I knew you were drunk. And I knew I couldn't ever leave you again. I'm sorry I ran away in the first place all of those years ago."

Lucy was looking at her so earnestly, there were so many emotions swirling in her hazel eyes, Rachel pulled her girl into her arms, despite the height difference. Nothing had ever felt so right before in her life. "It's okay, Lucy, you're okay now and we're together again." Lucy snuggled into Rachel's shoulder and started purring, causing Rachel to giggle a bit. "I just," Rachel pulled back a little to look at Lucy, "I just want to know how you can turn into a human and if you've always known?" Rachel asked with a little furrow of her brows that caused Lucy to giggle now instead.

"Well, I was born human but apparently my family is of shape shifters and not accepted by society. When you … when you found me when I was still a kitten, do you remember that?" Lucy asked with only slight hesitation. At Rachel's nod Lucy continued, "The reason you found me is because my family was found out for being shape shifters and we were persecuted." Lucy's eyes closed as deep emotions came over her. "One of the people who killed my mother and father … he looks a lot like Kurt and Brody. I know that Kurt would never hurt me but I'm just so terrified of any men who look even remotely similar to the man who did kill my parents. I remember his name was Finn Hudson and he … he was cruel and calculating in the way he killed them. He waited until night fell and we were all sleeping before he came into our house and shot my parents in their sleep. I managed to escape because I transformed and crept out of the house while he was busy killing them. He was taken to trial for first degree murder because not everyone knew they were shape shifters and I'm not sure how he found out but … he killed them in cold blood and the jury almost wanted to put him in for temporary insanity but decided against it. He was tested for any kind of mental disorders but everything said he was in his right mind during the murder trial and so they gave him a life sentence without any parole."

For her part, Rachel looked near tears. "That is a horrible, horrible thing to have to go through. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. But … that doesn't explain how you were found in my backyard in the grass or how you've managed to survive on cat food and such things." Rachel said hesitantly.

There was a soft laugh at the look of confusion on Rachel's face from her Lucy. "I … I had to keep going and so I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and I was dazed at the time. I ran through any grassy area I could stay on until I think I passed out and that was probably when you found me. I … I don't remember much from when you first found me because I think I might have been delirious. But … since you found me as a cat I had to make sure to stay a cat and survive that way. Can you imagine what would have happened if someone found some naked blonde girl around four years old just wandering the streets somewhere?" It was said sardonically but there was a sorrow behind the words and her eyes as she said it. "And whenever you kept wondering what happened to certain foods in the house and how it kept disappearing … it was all me. I always did it when no one else was home and I made sure that the cat food you left for me during the day made its way to some other cats that needed food. If you ever wondered about the local cat that seemed to follow you … that would be because of the food I kept giving it."

That certainly did clear up some of the questionable things that had happened over the years in the Berry household. It made a smile appear on Rachel's face at the revelation. "So then … your real name isn't Lucy then?" She shook her head. "What was the name you were born with then?" Rachel inquired, a slight frown appearing on her forehead.

Silence came over them before Lucy finally spoke again, "my parents named me Quinn … Quinn Fabray." She paused, "but I haven't been called that in years … I … I almost forgot what my real name was when I was living with your family but I had to keep reminding myself of who I was." A shorter pause, "whenever no one was home I made sure to turn myself into a human so I wouldn't forget what it was like to be human and I even tried to teach myself through watching you do your homework over the years. I can … I can read a little and I know some math and music but I never really learned much about history or science. I know what the different continents are and the names of different countries from different continents because I taught myself those things but … I can only read things at a basic level. I know a lot of words from hearing you say them and use them." Hearing her Lucy … no, Quinn, talk this way was so heartbreaking to Rachel.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Quinn turned into a cat immediately and jumped onto Rachel's lap. "Who is it?" Rachel called out loudly enough to be heard.

The muffled response was, "it's me, Kurt. Is everything all right? Can I come in?" He asked softly, almost uncertainly.

"Okay, you can come in Kurt. Just … don't do it too suddenly. Lucy's still scared but she's calmed down a little." Rachel said.

Kurt came in and smiled a little at the sight of Lucy curled up in Rachel's lap and enjoying a belly rub from Rachel. "I just wanted to check on Lucy because I asked Brody and he said that you went to your room to calm Lucy down and that was a while ago." It was an adorable sight really, to see Rachel fussing over the cat like she was. Kurt had a soft spot for the cat himself, he just wished that she would be okay with him, too.

"Do you … do you want to try to pet her? Maybe even hold her Kurt?" Rachel asked when she noticed that he was still looking at her.

At Kurt's nod she handed Quinn over to Kurt gently. Though Quinn said that she was sorry for being afraid of Kurt she genuinely seemed to be getting over it right now. She only shook the tiniest bit before she really allowed Kurt to hold her, to pet her without any trepidation. It caused Kurt to smile, "I think she's finally warming up to me!" Kurt said excitedly. "Well, I'm going to go back to the party now. Take as long as you need because we don't her to run away from you again because of all of the guys in the house right now. I'll be back to check on you if you're taking a bit. You can't hide here from Brody and Jesse all night and if you have to reject them again I'll be your back up!" He called cheerily as he left the room causing Rachel to giggle softly at his antics. Rachel could swear she felt Quinn give a cat's equivalent of a laugh when she felt some vibrations different from her purring. Even Quinn thought it was funny.

X

After Rachel found out, or rather Quinn revealed, herself to her as a cat Quinn spent as much time in her human form as possible. Rachel had a discreet shopping trip with Quinn to buy her more fitting clothes after allowing her to borrow a dress that was a little long on her and a cardigan to go with it. They had fun shopping together and enjoyed the dynamics of actually being able to communicate with each other so freely.

In all honesty, Rachel wasn't sure she'd had this much fun in a long time and it was all thanks to Quinn. Rachel even started teaching Quinn how to read better and how to write because Quinn had never had formal schooling. Math was quite easy for Quinn and she excelled in it but not nearly as well as English it seemed. Quinn's forte seemed to be learning new words and she went from reading at a basic level to reading collegiate words in a matter of weeks and now that Quinn had learned to write her writing was quite beautiful if not occasionally messy. Quinn's penmanship was actually something Rachel envied because it almost seemed effortless how Quinn wrote so beautifully despite how short a time it was she had learned to write at all. Science was a bit of a challenge at first until Quinn understand the concept and history was easy for her because she only needed to learn certain things.

They quickly discovered soon after they started their shopping trip that quite a few people thought the blonde was gorgeous. When they had gone on their shopping trip Quinn had been hit on no less than five times throughout the day. If they stopped by somewhere to eat, someone was there to say that the blonde was the most gorgeous person they'd ever seen. When they had been in various stores there was always someone not so subtly watching Quinn show off the clothes she was trying on. There had even been two _women_ audacious enough to approach her and tell her that they wouldn't mind helping her change out of her clothes like disgusting hussies! Rachel was more than a little protective of her Quinn. Quinn had been uncomfortable with the attention and often sought Rachel out when it happened and clung to her tightly. It made it look like Quinn was staking a claim on Rachel instead of seeking comfort from Rachel's warmth and familiarity. The people who hit on her quickly backed off when that happened usually except for one persistent pig who kept insisting on a threesome in public whether there were children present or not, much to the disgust of a vocal mother. They fled the disturbing man quickly.

Without a doubt in either of their minds … it was decided that Rachel was very protective, and somewhat possessive, of Quinn after a particularly annoying woman kept persisting. Rachel had tried to be polite and gracious about the situation until, finally, she couldn't handle the tenacious woman anymore and burst out. "She's _mine_ all right? Quinn is mine and you need to leave us alone!" Rachel had been holding Quinn's hand at the time and Quinn, for her part, had been nuzzling into Rachel's neck, not that Rachel even noticed because she was so used to it.

"All right, geez bitch. There's no need to scream at me like that."

Before the woman could walk off Quinn gave her a steely gaze and asked with a voice that Rachel had never heard her speak with before. "What did you just call her?" She spoke calmly but with the warmth of an iceberg in the coldest part of the tundra. The woman stuttered uselessly for a few moments before Quinn interrupted her, "I believe you just called _my Rachel_ a _bitch_ and that is _not_ acceptable." The woman stood speechlessly in her spot, somehow turned on despite her slight fear at Quinn's tone, which was still calm despite her chilling words. "We repeatedly told you no to your advances until you finally struck up a nerve in her and when she told you off, after being so _respectful_ and _polite_ you treat her like that? You have the _nerve_, the _audacity_ to say something as uncouth and rude as that to _my Rachel_ and then act _offended_ by it? And just so you know … she's more of a _cat_ person than a dog person." The woman stared helplessly as Quinn turned and walked away with Rachel's hand in hers still. Rachel internally giggled at that last part because though the woman didn't get the joke Rachel certainly did and quite appreciated it.

As for Rachel, she had been speechless the entire time and she felt something she _knew_ she shouldn't feel for the woman who had been her cat for the better part of her life. She felt … turned on … she felt a fluttering in her chest and stomach. Of course, on some level, Rachel realized that she was extremely attracted to Quinn despite knowing that she shouldn't feel this way. There was no way Rachel could look at Quinn and not admire her beautiful features and she spent most of her life loving her and caring for her to begin with so it wasn't that strange really, to admit she loved Quinn. But this … this feeling was something different entirely and it made Rachel uncomfortable with the realization that she was _turned on_ by her own cat. It was despicable, deplorable that she felt this way because it was just _wrong_. But … Rachel thought about something that she hadn't really thought before. It wasn't as if her cat was just a cat … Quinn was Quinn before she had been forced to be Lucy because of some crazy man who killed her family so cruelly and ripped that identity away from her. Quinn had only been a cat for so long because she had been in hiding and she was actually a young woman now … a young woman around Rachel's age. It couldn't have been that wrong … right?"

X

The days blurred by and Rachel finally asked something that she'd been dreading with Quinn. She needed to ask though, she needed to know what Quinn would choose to do … what she would decide. So she sat Quinn down, and boy did Quinn have good fashion sense because she looked absolutely ravishing in her current clothes.

She took a deep breath, "Quinn … I know that you love being here with me but I need to ask you, I need to be sure that this is what you want." Quinn had a thoughtful look on her face as she listened to Rachel intently and Rachel thought it was adorable that she could imagine the ears Quinn had twitching. "Do you want to try to earn a GED? Do you want to attend college and make a career for yourself? Do you want to be … human again? I need to know because I want to help you, whatever it is you decide to do. I can help you with everything even if you don't have things like your birth certificate or your social security number and such things. We can go back and get those things if they're still there? You're probably in the case file for being missing after your parents were killed."

Quinn was overwhelmed. It was hard to hear what Rachel was saying underneath all of it but she knew Rachel like no one else because she had been with her, even without Rachel realizing it, for more than fourteen years. She had come to love and cherish Rachel like no one else and she loved Rachel in a way that made her feel human, more than she ever felt before in her entire life. Quinn wanted it all but she wanted it with Rachel. Without even looking at Rachel she spoke, "I … I do want to be human so I don't have to hide as a cat anymore but … I … I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be away from you because I've known you almost my entire life and it's not just that … I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I love your dads dearly but … I don't love them the same way I love you Rachel."

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat when the words registered to her. "What … what are you saying Quinn?" A moment of clarity passed between them when Quinn finally looked into Rachel's eyes. The emotions in her eyes were clear and there was no doubt in her mind what Quinn was trying to say.

"I'm saying that I want a GED, I want college, I want a career but … most of all I want all of that with you and if I have to pretend to run away again … I wouldn't mind that at all. As long as I get to be with you I'm okay with that." Those words made Rachel jump on Quinn and hug her deeply and when they pulled back Quinn kissed her lips. The thoughts of this being wrong didn't even cross her mind because everything she was feeling screamed right. They kissed languidly and Rachel wondered if Quinn was a naturally good kisser because she'd never been kissed like this before. Rachel had never felt more heated by a kiss than she did by these lips pressing, nipping, sucking, and making her melt into a puddle of want. And that tongue Quinn was kissing her with made Rachel's core throb in a way it hadn't ever throbbed before. Sure, Rachel had had a few paramours in the past but never had she ever gone all the way with them. They usually got fed up with her being too focused on her career than them and broke it off with her even before half a year was up. The closest Rachel ever got to losing her virginity had been a Noah Puckerman and Rachel was sure she would have regretted it. There had even been a lady love in the past but she understood Rachel's drive and they decided to break up mutually.

"God, have you ever kissed anyone before? You're the best kisser I've ever kissed." Rachel said as they caught their breath. Quinn shook her head and it made Rachel shiver to think that Rachel had been her first kiss just now and Quinn kissed like a professional. If kissing was a sport Quinn would be the champion kisser internationally Rachel was sure. God those lips and that tongue certainly seemed like they knew what they were doing and Quinn licked her lips, making heat course through Rachel again. "We should … we should slow it down a little but … I want to introduce you to Kurt and Santana properly as the woman I am dating now and have been dating for the last two months. We can say that we met while shopping one day and we really hit it off."

An eyebrow rose on Quinn's face and that made Rachel feel even more uncomfortably turned on. How did her eyebrow make Rachel feel so hot and bothered? It was an arched eyebrow for goodness' sake! "I can't believe it's been two months since that shopping trip." There was a smirk on Quinn's face and it was then that Rachel realized that sometime during their heated make out session she had straddled Quinn. "We can definitely say that we met two months ago but … what will I do about living arrangements? I can't exactly come and go from the apartment whenever I please and if they ask me where I've been as Lucy and I'm not in here … what will we do?"

A plan formed in Rachel's mind as Quinn asked questions. She looked up at Quinn with a slightly devious smirk on her lips, "we can say that we've been dating for two months and that you'll be spending a lot more time around here from now on and you can turn into Lucy whenever they check up on us or I can say that I've put her in my bathroom so that she can't see us … kissing." Quinn quirked her eyebrows at that, "it wouldn't exactly be out of the ordinary for me to say that I don't want my cat to see me doing less than innocent things with my girlfriend. Besides … I can have the window in my room open just a crack so that you can come back in after you 'leave' the apartment for the night, if you even do that at all. We can have you 'spend the night' as many times as you want. And then … eventually you can 'run away' as Lucy and they'll never have to know that you used to be my cat. I think … I think it would weird them out if they know you used to be my cat and then that'd just be _so wrong_ on so many levels. Can you imagine Santana saying that I really like pussy? God, that would be mortifying and so Santana." Rachel said, a blush appearing on her cheeks at the thought. Quinn could actually hear Santana saying it as well. It caused a smirk on Quinn's face instead.

"I can almost hear her snickering as she says it and smirking like the devil she can be."

It was a tentative plan at best but they would find a way to make it work. They had to if they were going to be together as two women and not just woman and cat. That would be entirely too disturbing and Quinn liked the idea of being human again permanently. Especially if it meant she could be with Rachel, the love of her life. Not that Rachel was aware of that fact.

X

So, chapter two is up. I don't plan on this being very long unless there is a lot of interest in this story but either way this is chapter two. Please leave me your thoughts in a review and tell me if you'd like me to continue on longer, which I definitely can for my lovely readers! Until the next chapter everyone!^^

姫宮光る


	3. Can It Be?

Chapter 3

Can It Be?

X

After preparing themselves for a week and going out on dates to make everything feel more natural Quinn was ready. They held hands with each other, snuggled into each other when they watched movies together when no one else was home, and they kissed so naturally. Even their hugs seemed to show that they were made for each other every time Rachel tucked her head into Quinn's neck. They were the perfect height difference. It was like a romance come to life, a real world fairy tale romance. It was all moving so quickly, like a whirlwind of happy emotions. They were very happy with each other and it was just a matter of familiarizing with each other as Quinn being human more than either of them acting or pretending.

And so the day finally came for Rachel to tell her roommates that she had been dating someone for the last two months and she was finally ready for them to meet said girlfriend. Quinn made sure to eavesdrop as Lucy, Rachel's plan more so than hers, to see how they would react to the news. They hadn't been supportive of the people she'd dated in the past but Rachel hoped they could see how in love she was with her current girlfriend because Rachel honestly was very in love with Quinn.

When Kurt came home Rachel was sitting on the couch with Lucy and a new script in her hand. She was petting her softly, stroking her skin almost absentmindedly when he entered through the door but he also noticed a slight blush to her cheeks. It made him wonder what the blush was for but he decided he didn't want to know either way. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back." Rachel looked up from the new script for a potential role. "I have something I want to talk to you about but I'm waiting for Santana to come home so I can tell both of you at the same time." This threw Kurt for a loop. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing but he didn't think it was bad because of how happy Rachel had been looking lately and then it struck him like a ten ton truck. She was seeing someone and he got excited. His face perked up and Rachel knew that he knew when she saw a look of realization dawn on him. "Kurt! You need to stop doing that! It's not fair that you know me so well!" Rachel practically whined from where she sat. Lucy rubbed up against her stomach in a seemingly comforting gesture.

Kurt wasn't sure why but the last three months Lucy had been in their home he had come to the conclusion that Lucy wasn't like other cats. Lucy was far too intelligent to be like other cats he'd been around and she always gave him the feeling that she understood everything anyone said. Sometimes he would look at her and her hazel eyes would reflect some kind of emotion to him as impossible as it sounded. She sometimes unnerved him with the various expressions she would have on her face. He almost felt like she was constantly watching his every move whenever he entered a room even though she seemed to have warmed up to him considerably since Rachel first found her. It made Kurt feel special because she didn't seem to like Brody or Jesse at all during the party a week ago.

"So, give me the details! I want to know everything from how you met to how long it's been!" Kurt yelped excitedly, finally moving away from the doorway and moving into the living room to get a closer and better look on Rachel's face.

She was blushing immensely at his words and excitement and it got him even more excited, even more riled up than he already was. "I told you I'd tell you when Santana gets home so I can tell you both at the same time instead of telling the same story twice, Kurt." Rachel wasn't sniping at him but she was certainly dismissing him from further questions by being blunt about her dismissal. Kurt huffed from where he stood and moved to sit down on the unoccupied armchair closest to her. He kept looking at her, watching her to see if she would crack and he was also taking the time to analyze every single facial tick she made. She just calmly continued to read her script with Lucy in her lap. She turned a page when the door opened again and they both looked up to see Santana coming in with a blonde they didn't know. She was tall, even taller than Quinn by a bit from what Rachel could tell, and she was quite gorgeous. They were both holding hands as they walked in and Rachel knew that it had to be serious because Santana almost never held anyone's hand. She had one night stands for the most part instead of girlfriends or significant others.

Santana finally looked up and Kurt was the first one to speak, "Santana, Rachel wanted to talk to us about something today. I hope your … _friend_ can wait in either your room or we can talk privately in Rachel's room probably so that your … _friend_ can be comfortable." The way Kurt kept saying the word friend was starting to annoy Santana but she held her tongue. She murmured something softly into the blonde's ear and she smiled and nodded her head which caused a soft smile to appear on Santana's face that sort of shocked the other two people in the room. The sight of Santana being so gentle towards someone was interrupted by her talking.

"Okay, let's get this talk over with in your room so I can move on with my day. I got people to do, places to go, people to eat." Both Kurt and Rachel cringed at hearing that and Rachel was sure that she felt Quinn react to those words as well, though she wasn't sure if it could be considered a cat's equivalent of a cringe.

"Hey, San, can I play with your pussy?" The blonde asked, moving to sit on the only available armchair in the room.

There was a pause as Santana seemed to blush and the other two occupants turned just as red, if not redder, from hearing the question asked so innocently. "The, the _cat_ isn't mine Britt. It's uh, the cat's name is Lucy and she belongs to Tiny, I mean Rachel so you're going to have to ask her about it." Kurt and Rachel both looked relieved when they realized that Brittany had only meant a cat and not the entendre that the sentence she had used would normally be taken as instead. As perverted as it sounded … a child could have asked the same question with a much different reaction from the other three people in the room. Evidently they realized that they must have been corrupted by Santana's crassness at some point during their time as roommates.

"I'm sorry but … I'm afraid she's a bit nervous around new people and I would rather be with you if you would like to pet her or hold her." Rachel said with an apologetic smile. Brittany looked a bit sad but nodded her head in acceptance after a moment.

"It's okay, B, you'll get a chance later after we're done talking about whatever Tiny, here, wants to talk about." Santana spoke with a reassuring smile and that again threw both Kurt and Rachel for a bit of a loop. Actually it was very shocking to both of them as they exchanged matching looks of wide eyed wonder. Who was this girl and what did she do with Santana? It was like she had Santana replaced with a double or something because she was acting so differently.

Rachel shook the head from her thoughts mentally as she sat down on her bed while Kurt took her computer chair and Santana stood close to the doorway. They had barely settled down before Kurt burst out, "so, talk woman! It's one of your best 'characteristics' as you proclaim so speak!" Rachel knew his impatience would get the better of him. Quinn gave the cat equivalent of a smirk in response and Rachel could tell it was exactly what she was doing because she'd seen it before many times.

"Okay, okay Kurt! Patience _is_ a virtue just so you're aware of that fact. Anyways though, I just wanted to tell the both of you that I've been, well I've been seeing someone for the past three months and two days and we sort of made it official already. I wanted the both of you to meet them sometime this week if you're both okay with it. I really, _really_ like them so I want to know what you think." Rachel was visibly blushing and her eyes had a tender look on them as she thought about how much she felt for Quinn, how she was falling absolutely and utterly in love with her. Every moment they spent together and Rachel discovered more of her personality, from the quick wit to the calculating intellect, she was falling more and more in love with the blonde. Quinn seemed like a normally calm and aloof type but she was extremely affectionate with Rachel beyond what she had been expecting of her. Rachel could tell that Quinn wasn't normally a very affectionate person by nature because of her various, but brief, interactions with other people. In fact, if Rachel had to describe it, Rachel would liken it to Quinn being indifferent to everyone but her to a certain degree. Quinn seemed to be okay with Santana and Kurt now as a cat but as a human she seemed indifferent to anyone who wasn't her, didn't look at anyone else while they were together. It made Rachel feel very special, like she was the only one Quinn could see no matter where they were or who was looking at her.

The first one to break the silence was Santana, being blunt as she was wont to do. "So … basically you're asking us for our opinion and approval of whoever your mysterious lover is?" All things considered it was actually a very tame question and not even a bit crass.

Kurt even seemed a bit surprised by it and echoed the statement, "You want us to accept your significant other? Also, why won't you just tell us if said person is a he or she Rachel?" Santana had picked up on it as well but she wanted to have Kurt say it instead because he was much better at coaxing answers from Rachel than she was.

Only after slight hesitation Rachel spoke up into the silence. "Well, I just … I want you to go into this completely unbiased about them and I want you to get to know them first before you make any judgments about whether you approve or not. I don't want to color that judgment by telling you ahead of time if my partner is a he or she for the time being. And, yes, to answer the earlier question I want your approval. I want to know what you think of them when you meet them and I want you to like them so that we can all get along since they'll be spending a lot more time with me at the apartment. I don't want you both to come home one day, see me with them, and then have some kind of explosion after they leave because you were caught off guard by the situation. It's something that could and _would_ happen considering it's the two of you and you don't exactly have the best track record as it is."

Both of the shocked roommates blinked at how accurate it was. They would have exploded in their different ways to the situation had they been caught off guard about Rachel having an obvious significant other in the apartment without knowing about them firsthand. Kurt would have asked how long it had been going on while Santana would have had so many inappropriate jokes to tell and she would have been giddy with it. And then they would start judging the person before they had even opened their mouth from the way they dressed to which gender they were among other things. It would have been mayhem.

This time Kurt broke the silence first, "You do have some very valid points."

"_All of them_ are valid actually," Rachel huffed.

He rolled his eyes but continued on as if he hadn't heard her at all, "And it would lead to some uncomfortable questions from both of us so I see what you're doing here. You're basically giving us a warming in advance that you're in love and you're going to be disgustingly adorable with someone and you want us to be prepared for it." Rachel rolled her eyes at his use of the words 'disgustingly adorable' but let him continue. "It's actually a good idea considering the last time that happened," he shuddered at coming home to find Rachel making out with some tall, gorgeous redhead who seemed more than ready to violate the couch they were kissing heatedly on top of and mentally scarring him. He had almost been ready to pull the woman off when it seemed like Rachel was too dazed to do so herself.

Santana smirked, seeing his cringing expression and knowing the cause of it. "Yeah, Lady Hummel here wouldn't be able to take the surprise of seeing you with some lady or guy trying to get into your pants without some warning again." There was a smug expression on Santana's face and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Kurt to actually scowl at her. He didn't appreciate her cavalier attitude about certain things, especially this of all things.

Rachel brought an end to that though. "Well, anyways, I just wanted to inform you that I will invite them over to the apartment tomorrow since I know that both of you are actually free tomorrow, and you can bring Brittany if you want. I will be home all day and you're both working daylight hours tomorrow and should be home by no later than three tomorrow and so I'll see you then. I need to finish reading this script to see if I like the role enough to accept it and I'm sure you're both busy with something else as it is." Rachel almost forgot about Brittany asking about petting Quinn. "Oh, if Brittany still wants to see … Lucy she can. I'll just be out in a minute if you want me to bring Lucy out?" Rachel phrased it as a question though it was more of a statement but Santana just nodded either way and left the room with Kurt following behind her.

X

It was after everyone else had left her room and she had already let Brittany actually pet Quinn that Rachel returned to her room to talk to Quinn in private. She hoped that no one walked by her room and heard her talking to someone but she could always pretend that she was having a conversation on the phone with someone if that were the case. It was something she had thought about on multiple occasions because the fear of being caught was always on her mind. She couldn't let either of them know about Quinn just yet. If they didn't even know her how would they feel keeping her secrets a secret? It was something that was always in the back of Rachel's mind whenever Quinn was in her human form. Something that Rachel had been wondering for a while was if Quinn could actually talk in her cat form or not. It was worth a shot to ask to find out since she was curious.

"Quinn? I've been wondering if you can talk while you're a cat or not. It would save us a bit of trouble if I can pretend that I'm talking to someone on the phone while you're still in cat form. I mean … if you can't I can still pretend and you can just transform back into a cat." Rachel was rambling and Quinn just mewed a few times before realizing that she couldn't talk as a cat, which she wished she could because it would be a lot more convenient if she could. "I guess that's a no then." Quinn nodded before jumping off of Rachel's lap and transforming into a person midair, something Rachel was always in awe of ever since Quinn did it for the first time. It was like something out of the scene of the first Harry Potter movie when Harry and Ron were running late for the transfiguration class and McGonagall transformed from her cat form into a human midair as she leapt off of the desk. It was magnificent. And the fact that Quinn was as naked as the day she was born always left Rachel in awe of her beautiful figure. Not that she looked on purpose. Quinn was confident in her body and it was a turn on for Rachel.

She didn't even bother to get dressed as she spoke to Rachel in a soft voice. "I think that actually went pretty well, Rachel. I just hope … I just hope that they like me as a human and they don't somehow recognize me or anything. I mean … they look at my eyes pretty often and they are always commenting on how pretty my eyes are and other such things so … they might notice that similarity and my hair is pretty much the same color as my fur only … blonder as a human."

These were things that Rachel had already considered and she would just say that her girlfriend reminded her of Lucy a bit if it came up. "I think that even if they notice anything I can just brush them off about those things if not ignore it entirely. Besides it's not as if they'll automatically link the fact that you're blonde with sexy chopped hair and hazel eyed with my hazel eyed cat with golden brown, short fur. Oh yeah, I've been wondering if you've ever gone out to get your hair cut before? It looked so professionally done the first time you showed me your human side." Rachel asked with wonder. She had been curious but her curiosity was swept away by the strange circumstances at the time.

A smile lit up Quinn's face, "I actually cut my own hair whenever it gets too long. I've done it for years but whenever I first came back from not having it done for the longest time I cut it while you were sleeping." Rachel's face was slightly confused so Quinn elaborated, a slight blush tinting her cheeks pink, "it was that first time we met as humans. You were passed out and drunk and I just my hair in the bathroom and put it all in a trash bag. I threw it away in the dumpster behind your apartment as a cat before coming back here. It hurt to move but I couldn't hold out on the need to cut my hair anymore and now it's grown out a bit in the last two months since you found me. It was a four year itch to cut my hair!" Quinn was grinning and making Rachel feel certain things that she _really_ shouldn't with two other occupants still in the apartment a room away from them. Rachel kind of wished Quinn would put some clothes on but at the same time she was really, _really_ enjoying the view, as much as that made her sound like a teenage boy.

"You did a very good job cutting your hair Quinn! I thought it was professionally done until you said otherwise! Your hair is so short and sexy!" Rachel gave her a smug look at the pink tint to her cheeks. And then Rachel was reminded of something, "That reminds me! I still need to teach you how to use a cell phone since you've never had one before." Quinn was momentarily startled by Rachel's loud exclamation until she finished talking. "Come here," Rachel patted the space next to her and Quinn realized how cold she was until she was next to Rachel again. She nuzzled into Rachel for warmth and held her waist while she watched Rachel explain how an iPhone worked and it amazed Quinn that all it took was a finger print to get in. Rachel had even let Quinn put her finger print in already a few days ago and all of the bumping vibrations had startled her at first but she liked it quite a bit.

Before Rachel was quite done explaining Quinn became distracted after watching intently for several minutes. She leaned in and gave Rachel's neck a soft kiss, just a little peck, but soon it was turning into a lot more than just a soft and tender peck. She was nipping the skin on her neck, kissing her neck softly after a particularly hard bite and soothing licks were applied and then Rachel dropped her phone, breathing heavily.

Quinn pulled away at the sound and apologized as she bent over to pick up Rachel's phone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you drop your phone! It's so expensive an—" she never got to finish the rest of what she wanted to say because Rachel, after Quinn had picked her phone up and placed it on the bedside table, pulled her back in for a very heated and passionate kiss. "Mm," Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth and before Quinn could realize what was happening Rachel was lying on top of her and was completely topless in the span of two seconds. Their naked chests were brushing against each other so sensually, so erotically. "Rachel," Quinn groaned out breathlessly her voice doing things to Rachel, making her feel things she had never felt before. "I love you so much, Rachel," and Rachel stopped at those words. Her mind froze as she processed and Quinn, having known her for so long, gave her the time for the words to really register.

"You … you do? You love me, Quinn?" Rachel asked, breathlessly and full of hope.

The gentle smile, so full of adoration and affection, hit Rachel hard in the chest because despite how sexually charged they had been mere moments ago, Quinn could still look at her like that. "I've been in love with you for years Rachel. I've loved you since we were both young but I really fell in love with everything about you when we were both teenagers even if you didn't know it at the time." The adoring smile on Quinn's face made Rachel's heart race and her stomach churn with butterflies. "I first noticed my feelings for you turning less platonic and more romantic when you were a sophomore in high school and started dating _Sam Evans_, the charming football player with a heart." Quinn actually hissed his name like she would had she been in her cat form, adorably so in Rachel's opinion. "I used to hate when he came around and hung out in your room and, and _kissed you_ and even worse when you two _made out_ on your bed. I was … I was always terrified of you giving your virginity to him and so if things went on for too long I'd usually run interference and jump on the bed." It made Rachel smile and giggle madly at the memories of that time of her life and thinking back it really was amusing.

"I always apologized to him for the fact that you were grumpy around him and he always said that he didn't think you liked him very much. I told him that he didn't really like anyone _but me_ and not even my own fathers got much affection from you!" Quinn blushed bright red and Rachel was glad she was on top to witness every facial expression passing over Quinn's features like that so easily from her position. She quite literally had Quinn pinned underneath her. "Well, I'm glad to inform you that your efforts have not been in vain … I've never managed to let go enough to allow myself to fully give myself to another person." The way Quinn's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up in shock made Rachel ridiculously happy that she waited for this moment that she waited and stayed celibate. "I've been waiting to find love, real and honest love. And I am. I am in love with you and the best part is … I've known you my whole life and getting to know your human side has shown me that you have never changed. You're aloof and indifferent to people you don't know but you're so kind and gentle with me. You're cold and apathetic to other people except the people you let in and even then I'm the only one you let your guard down with and it makes me unbelievably happy and … I love you so, so much Quinn."

And with that said they both went back to kissing each other thoroughly, breasts pressed against each other, moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. Finally venturing away from Quinn's lips Rachel started a path down Quinn's strong jaw line to her neck and laved it for several minutes, causing Quinn to pant and moan, before moving further down. She stopped briefly at Quinn's collarbone before moving on to her glorious, glorious breasts. She kissed in between the valley of wondrous plushness before finally moving over to a pert nipple and she pressed a soft, gentle kiss on the pointed tip before she engulfed Quinn in one swift movement.

"Oh god! _Rachel_," the way Quinn said Rachel's name with that husky, low voice, almost a gravelly sound now, made Rachel's center _wet_ with her need. The voice she had described as liquid sex all those months ago sounded _nothing_ like the voice she just heard now. If she thought Quinn was lust personified then, now she was absolutely sinful and the biggest temptation Rachel had ever faced. God, her skin tasted salty sweat and something uniquely Quinn and Rachel's desire spiked further. Her skin was so soft and smooth it was almost unbelievable how perfect it was, how unblemished. There was the saying that for certain people puberty did them right and Quinn was a _goddess_. "Rachel, Rachel, god, _Rachel_." Her breathy voice combined with that low huskiness just made Rachel _gush_ with want, with desire for Quinn.

"Quinn, you're so sexy and your skin tastes so sweet and salty with sweat. I want you, I want you so badly in a way I've never wanted or needed anyone else before." Rachel said in between soft bites and licks to Quinn's protruding nipple. Her other nipple was being attended to by Rachel's deft fingers. She stopped as she brought a single hand down in between their bodies, "may I?" she asked, voice soft and eyes full of desire waiting to be fulfilled by a single gesture, by a nod.

"God, yes and don't stop, _please_ Rachel, _I need you_." And with that and barely any hesitation Rachel gently touched Quinn's sex with her middle finger, running it up and down her nether lips. She marveled at how soft and wet she was, practically gushing with want for her. It stroked Rachel's ego to be Quinn's first before she put the tip of her middle finger in slowly, gently. Quinn moaned with want and desire, "_please_. I need you Rachel, I need you inside of me now, _please_." Who was Rachel to deny Quinn such pleasure? She was still gentle as she plunged a finger into Quinn's silken soft heat, moaning at the feeling of Quinn's walls fluttering around her finger. The warmth that enveloped her, the dripping wetness, and the soft walls begging in a way that Quinn's words could not. It made Rachel feel so special to know that she truly was Quinn's first when she hit a soft barrier. "It's okay. I trust you Rachel." And then Rachel broke it as gently as possible with the slightest whimper from Quinn before she was moving against Rachel's finger to indicate she was ready for more. And she voiced as much. "I need more Rachel. Give me another finger … _please_." And with that Rachel pushed another finger inside of Quinn much to her delight.

"You're so soft and warm, Quinn." Rachel was moaning with as much pleasure. "Your walls are sucking me in with every thrust." Quinn moaned to hear how it was affecting Rachel, knowing that Rachel was just as turned on, was just as into it, made it all the better for her as she thrust her hips up to match each and every thrust of Rachel's fingers into her hot core.

After what felt like an hour of gentle love making Quinn growled out, "harder Rachel, faster, please! I need you to, oh god!" Quinn hadn't even finished saying what she needed when Rachel started thrusting her fingers impossibly quickly and had even added a third finger and in what seemed like only a few seconds Quinn was moaning Rachel's name. "_Raacheeel_," she moaned as she came down from her high.

By the time they were done they were both panting softly into the air after dropping back from the strenuous activity. They looked over at each other and eventually Quinn snuggled up to Rachel and lay her head in the crook of Rachel's neck just so she could kiss the soft skin there. Rachel groaned, "I don't think I can go another round Quinn. You already gave me … at least four orgasms at this point and I'm tired and I need a break for some food or something." Quinn was grinning and that grin reminded Rachel of her cat self, which was weird because cats and animals in general weren't supposed to be able to grin at all, and it made Rachel smile. Rachel could, funnily enough, see Quinn in her cat form grinning at her in that way because of how often she had smiled like that in the two months since she revealed herself as a shape shifting cat.

Smirk present, more like a smug grin really, Quinn gave Rachel her eyebrow raise, which Rachel was starting to realize was something she did quite often. "You can't go another round? Did I tire you out Rach? It must be because I'm a shape shifter that I have much more stamina than you," and Rachel could hear how smug she was in her voice.

Just as Rachel was about to respond she heard something that made her heart hammer in her chest. The door opened and Rachel quickly grabbed at her bed blanket to cover both of their bodies just as they heard a voice, "Rachel, Brittany was won—" she stopped speaking as she spotted a blonde head she didn't recognize and Rachel's beat red face. "Holy _shit!_ Did you just get laid Rachel? Did you just lose your v-card to this woman … is this … is this who you were talking about earlier? I've got to tell Kurt that you finally got your cherry popped by some blonde who's probably your girlfriend!" Santana's smug look combined with her suggestive eyebrow wiggle was too much for Rachel.

"Don't you ever knock? And get out!" Rachel was redder in the face than Santana had ever seen her before, much to her endless amusement.

"I'm going to go tell Kurt that you have a blonde caller in your bed and you finally lost your precious v-card!" And Santana was bounding out of the room.

It was silent for all of two seconds before Rachel let out an ear-piercing scream that made Santana stop in her tracks and everyone cover their ears. "Santana, don't you _dare_!" Rachel's voice brokered no argument as Santana came back into the room.

"What the fuck was that for? I swear I'm partially deaf right now!" Santana looked at Rachel incredulously, jaw unhinged.

"Don't you dare tell Kurt! You can tell him that you met Quinn by accident but don't you dare tell him who she is! You can only tell him that my partner stopped by and you met by accident if he brings it up but you can't bring it up to him at all because he will stop at nothing to find out if he knows you know." Rachel was glaring at Santana now and Santana had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Neither of them looked away until Quinn unexpectedly spoke up. "Look, if Rachel wants you to keep it a secret you should. You're her friend and she's trusting you about this and you should give her a reason to trust you instead of hurting her by telling Kurt about this."

It was silent for a moment before Santana spoke up, "damn, you've got a sexy voice. You know how to pick them Rachel." Santana actually winked at Rachel and Rachel in turn blushed at the compliment. "I'll only keep it a secret because I don't want to hear your endless nagging or Kurt's constant speculation about who she is or what she looks like." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's smile and soft thanks but they both knew it was her way of showing she did care, however warped she could be when it came to showing it. "Good night horny dwarf and blondie. And by the way, I knew you'd eventually like pussy!" Santana yelled her departing words and Quinn and Rachel shared a private grin at that.

"I knew she would say that! I just knew it, Quinn!" And everything was back to normal before Kurt came home.

X

So, chapter 3 now! Tell me your thoughts in a review please!^^ A Merry Christmas to everyone who read this chapter! I apologize for the lack of updates but my laptop is actually falling apart right now because I dropped it and it is barely hanging together at the screen.

姫宮光る


End file.
